Belle
Belle is a recurring character on Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season, and is portrayed by Emilie de Ravin. Belle is a main character in the classic story, Beauty and the Beast. History Season One Belle's father Maurice requests the assistence of Rumplestiltskin in a war he is losing. Rumpelstiltskin offers to protect the town in exchange for Belle's servitude. Defying her father and fiance, she agrees to the terms of the deal. She is taken to the Dark Castle and is promptly thrown into the dungeon. Over the course of a couple of months, Belle slowly gets to know Rumpelstiltskin and they develop a friendship. She is seen altering his decore to bring more light into the Dark Castle. She also becomes curious about his motivations for spinning so often and the small clothing which once belonged to his son. Although Rumplestiltskin become suspicious of her curiousity, she responds kindly by saying that she would like to know him if she isn't to know anyone else for the remainder of her life. Rumpelstiltskin in turn asks her why she accepted the deal. She tells him that there is little opportunity for women in their land to show their bravery. She had always thought when the time came, she ought to do the brave thing and that bravery would follow. She tells him also that she wanted to see the world. When asked about her fiance she explains that her idea of love was of something 'layered' - a mystery to be uncovered - and that she could never have given her heart to someone as superficial as Gaston. He shortly after allows her to go to town, saying he expects her never to return. While walking in the forest, the Evil Queen's carriage stops on the road and she asks to walk with Belle for a while. While walking, the Queen asks Belle who she is fleeing: master or lover. By Belle's silence the Queen learns that Belle is fleeing her master-lover. Belle states that she could love him (Rumpelstiltskin) but for the darkness that has taken root in him. The Queen informs Belle, to her delight, that true love's kiss can break any curse. She quickly returns to Rumplestiltskin (much to his surprise), with the intention of kissing him and freeing him from the curse. When the curse begins to visibly disappear, she asks him to kiss her again saying with delight that it's working - that true love's kiss can break any curse. When he hears this he becomes extremely angry demanding to know where she learnt this. Belle is confused by his reaction and becomes further confused when he begins yelling at his mirror (talking to the Evil Queen) about how "you turned her against me". He then accuses Belle of 'working alone', wanting to be the hero by "killing the beast". Belle responds with desperation claiming that she truly loves him, however he is unable to believe that anyone can love him. Instead he imprisons her in the dungeon. Shortly after he tells her to leave his castle and never return claiming that he doesn't want her anymore and that his powers are more important to him than she. Belle does not believe this. Instead she calls him a coward - being unable to believe that she could love him and being unable to free himself and be happy. Before leaving she also tells him that he will regret his decision forever being left with nothing but an "empty heart and a chipped cup". After Belle's departure Rumpelstiltskin is visted by the Queen who wants to make a deal. She informs him that Belle was not received kindly upon her return home because of her association with him. Belle's fiance had also gone missing and that her father locked her in a tower, forcing her to undergo an exorcism of sorts. The Queen also claims that Belle killed herself by jumping from the tower. Rumpelstiltskin is obviously upset by the news, sending the Queen away and placing the chipped cup on a pedestal. Belle is later seen at a pub as the eight dwarves are celebrating (it is uncertain whether this is before or after she returns home - or indeed whether she returns home at all). One of the dwarves, Dreamy, tells the others that he's feeling strange. While the others scoff, because dwarves didn't get sick, Belle figures out that Dreamy is in love. After being prompted, Dreamy tells her about how his love, a fairy named Nova, had been talking about going to Firefly Hill. When Dreamy asks her what love is like, she replies that it is the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world—but also that it doesn't always last forever. She adds that she's already had her heart broken enough to know when someone is reaching out (refering to Dreamy's account of Nova's description of Firefly Hill). She tells him to seize the opportunity and to be with Nova the one he loves while he still has a chance. When Rumpelstiltskin gives Prince Charming the True Love Potion to hide within the dragon, he gives Prince Charming some advice about love. When asked what he knows about love, Rumpelstiltskin answers that he might not know as much about it as Prince Charming but that he knows more than Prince Charming initially thought. He describes Belle as a "brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness". Appearances Trivia *Belle's Storybrooke counterpart has been held captive by Regina Mills in what appears to be Storybrooke Hospital's psychiatric ward. Her counterpart's name, and story, are currently unknown. *Belle is a French word, meaning "beauty". *When Belle is first seen, she is hugging a book to her chest. This is a nod to Disney's depiction of Belle. Another nod is that most of her outfits she wears throughout Skin Deep are based on those from the Disney movie. *Belle chipping one of Rumplestiltskin's tea cups is a reference to the character "Chip", who was a little boy turned into a tea cup in the Disney depiction. *When Gaston comes to look for Belle, Rumplestiltskin turns him into a red rose. This rose refers back to the traditional fairy tale - the Prince receives a rose from a sourceress who turned him into 'The Beast'. An enchantment on the rose keeps it in bloom, and the Beast only has until his 21st birthday until all the petals fall off, and he will be stuck as a beast forever. *Belle is the third Disney PrincessTM to appear on the show. fr:Belle es:Bella de:Belle pl:Belle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Heroes